A contact lens is to be worn on a human eye in order to correct vision, and the development of a contact lens material having low double refraction, excellent oxygen permeability and moldability has been advanced. For example, in Patent Document 1, a contact lens material which is excellent in transparency and low in double refraction and has oxygen permeability is disclosed. Also, in Patent Document 2, a contact lens to which flexibility is given by forming a transparent gel is disclosed.